The present invention relates to teaching devices, and more particularly to a teaching device having questions and answers indicated thereon and which gives immediate response to correct answers by illumination of a light, the sounding of a buzzer and/or other indicating device.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple teaching device utilizing electrical light and/or other immediate indication of correct answers and which has a simple structure and simple circuitry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a teaching device usable with a plurality of question and answer elements which are easily exchanged in the device.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide improved question and answer sheets which are easy to use and which are capable of easy and economical manufacture.